Millie Perkins
African-American |family = |affiliations = Carl Johnson Caligula's Palace Employees |vehicles = Pink Club Pink Feltzer |businesses = Caligula's Palace |voice = Orfeh |status = Player's choice |dod = 1992 (optional)}} Millie Perkins is a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, and is one of Carl Johnson's girlfriends. History Millie's history before the game is unknown. In 1992, by the time CJ arrived in Las Venturas, she was already living in a respectable house in Prickle Pine in northern Las Venturas, working as a croupier at Caligula's Palace casino. She is into BDSM, and has a dominatrix outfit, a house interior with many BDSM toys, and keeps a gimp to pleasure her, not knowing that her original gimp was killed by Carl in order for him to pose as the gimp. GTA San Andreas Millie is a croupier at the Caligula's Palace casino in Las Venturas. Carl Johnson and Woozie, owners of The Four Dragons Casino, plan to hold a heist of Caligula's in response for the Mafia ownership of Caligula's trying to squeeze The Four Dragons out of business. She is cased by Woozie's men as a soft target and a possible way into the casino. In the mission Key to Her Heart, CJ tails Millie home from work, kills the gimp headed to her house and pretends to be him in order to meet her. He continues to date Millie until his progress level with her reaches 35-40%, at which point she invites him into the house and gives him a keycard; She is aware of his plan, and assumes that she will be getting a cut. After the heist is successfully pulled off, she phones CJ and requests a share of the cut from the casino heist, which he agrees to. CJ can continue to date her, but no further mention of the heist occurs. Death During dates, the player has the option of having CJ kill Millie, rather than dating her. If he does that, Woozie will call him, saying that he can now access Millie's house and get the keycard. Killing Millie is significantly faster than dating her, and it doesn't prevent the player from gaining 100% completion, as dating girlfriends do not count towards 100% completion. Dates Time Between 14:00 and 18:00. Food Date Millie likes restaurants; fortunately there's a restaurant not too far southwest of her house. Dancing Date Take her to the nearest dance club, a club east of The Camel's Toe. Driving Date Millie likes about an average speed, and has a pretty generous range of approval, so the player shouldn't have too much trouble keeping her happy. She also likes the area she lives at, so Carl can just drive her in circles around her neighborhood area. Special Date Millie's special date is definitely her easiest date, and probably her best since the player can get a 10% relationship boost from this date even before Millie starts inviting Carl in normally. To get this date, wear the gimp suit. Then, when showing up for a date, Carl will just go inside for "the kinky stuff" instead of taking her out. With this date, Carl cannot give her any gifts or follow it up with coffee. "Coffee" Millie will only invite inside her house for "coffee" when the relationship with her is about 40%. However, the player receives the usual 5% relationship bonus for "coffee" by performing the special date instead of a standard one. Rewards * At about 35%: After a date, Millie will call Carl and tell that he can go to her house to get her key card. * At 50%: The player is rewarded the keys to her car, a pink Club. * There is no 100% reward for dating Millie, since the gimp suit is considered the special outfit from her. Trivia *Although she has already slept with Carl in the mission Key to Her Heart, she will refuse to go on any future date with Carl if he is not muscular enough. *Millie's car has the license plate reading "SPANK". This obviously is a reference to her BDSM activites, and may be a reference to the drug SPANK in Grand Theft Auto III *Millie may possibly take her name from the actress of the same name *Although there is a pink Club parked outside Millie's house, she drives a pink Feltzer when stalking the player dating another girlfriend. *Her favorite radio station is most likely SF-UR as it is the default radio station in her Club. Mission appearances ;GTA San Andreas *Key to Her Heart Gallery MilliePerkinsCorset-GTASA.jpg|Millie in her corset during the mission Key to Her Heart. MilliePerkinsHome-GTASA.jpg|Millie's home in Prickle Pine, Las Venturas MilliePerkinsKilled-GTASA.jpg|Millie's dead body, if the player opts to kill her. Navigation de:Millie Perkins es:Millie Perkins fi:Millie Perkins pl:Millie Perkins Perkins, Millie Perkins, Millie Perkins, Millie